Sword of Ares
Sword of Ares is a short story built around two quests in the form of firstly the Twi'Lek Soran Talon of whom was commanded by Ares to lead force of Twi'Lek into Europe and find the corrupting influence that was turning so many humans to the side of Chaos, while the second being a quest by the Twi'Lek Vel Urlen of whom would be sent on a mission to Europe in order to find out what happened to the Frankish Pantheon in order to gain the loyalty of Athena. The Sword of Ares introduces heavy elements of the situation in northern Empire where the lands have been devestated by both the neglect of the lords, and the rampage of Arthas Menathil. Also introduced is the Atmer Empire Kingdom of the Galkland Islands of which is one of the most important of the High Elven provinces. The Sword of Ares centers in the beginning around Lethan where Soran Talon engages in a raid into the lands of Druchii where her success leads Ares to find her and give her a chance at leading a very important mission. Accepting the mission she travels northward by sea to eventually land in Albion where they stay for a time before they are able to move along by the ending of the heavy storms. Moving eastward they land in the Elven province of the Galkland Islands where she meets with the Lady of the island in the form of Araana Loreorin of whom resupplies them once more with more supplies and sends with them several of her elves as she sees in the mirror of Pomellienian that the journyey they are going on is of great importance. Leaving Pomellienian they move east landing in Denmark she assists Fermund Habsburg II. in his mission to destroy an encroaching Chaos force and then he assists her with supplies and two young men to follow her and assist her with any of the issues she will most likely have when they enter the xenophobic Empire. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Soran Talon is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she is fighting against Druchii and she manages to kill the commander of the Druchii garrison with a brilliant crossbow shot thus basically ending the battle before it had barely started. Soran returns to the capital with her closest commanders after her daughter Ardana Talon, and close friend Rashti Tel bring her a letter written to her telling her to return immediatly for new command. Soran following her meeting with Ares would travel to Lohema Prison where she was to gather three prisoners from the prison to take with her and arriving there she would meet with General Buk'Tefi of whom was the General of the prison and speaking with him she would wait in his office for the three fighters to be brought back to her. Characters Introduced= *Ardana Talon *Rashti'Tel *Gre'hliz |-|Events Introduced= *Secret Lethan Meeting Against Arthas |-|Places Introduced= *Lohema |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Category:Story